


On Hands and Knees

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	On Hands and Knees

**Title:** On Hands and Knees  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Characters:** Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli  
 **Prompt:** Crawl  
 **Word Count:** 448  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Both boys belong to Kring. I don't own 'em.  
 **Warning:** Slash, Brothercest  


  
Nathan Petrelli had a hard day. Too many people with cameras in his face and asking him questions. This was the bane of a congressman. Something that lately he’d wished he had never done. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it… it was just that it took him away from his family. Mainly Peter. Which made him start to think… So rather than head straight home he went to the hospital that his little brother worked for but found that he’d left a good half hour ago. Perhaps it was later than he thought. Heading to Peter’s loft he let himself in and frowned at the silence that greeted him.

”Pete?”

The older man didn’t get an answer. This was starting to worry him. Maybe he should’ve called ahead of time. Or perhaps he’d done something wrong and this was his brother’s revenge. But then a sound caught his attention and he headed towards Peter’s bedroom and stopped short. The door was wide open and there the younger Petrelli wear in nothing but a pair… well, in nothing.

“Damnit, Pete, you had me worried.”

Peter just smirked at Nathan’s words but said nothing. He’d known how his older brother would react to the silence. Instead of answering the older Petrelli though he starts crawling towards Nathan and grabs a hold of his tie and pulls him close, kissing him good and hard.

He didn’t give his older brother enough time to do much of anything, just slipped his hands inside that suit jacket and slid it off his brother’s shoulders. Next, nimble fingers work the buttons of the shirt undoing them. Once some of Nathan’s bare chest was exposed he started kissing a line down it to his stomach. A slow smirk crosses his lips as he felt his brother’s muscles twitch.

“Pete…”

Still, he didn’t give Nathan an answer, merely slid the shirt from his older brother’s body. Nipping the skin right above his pants line he slides his hands up his chest. A small sound escapes the older man making the younger one shiver with pent up pleasure… with need and want. The younger man nips the skin above the older one’s pants again before teeth unbutton them and then slide the zipper down teasingly slow.

“Pete…”

It sounded like the older one was losing it. Slowly but surely. Which was perhaps what the younger man was aiming for. Those pants slid down with ease and Nathan’s breathing hitched as he felt his brother lick a line along his length…

“Fuck…”

“We’ll get to that.” The younger Petrelli mutters before doing it again, teasingly slow. The older Petrelli would have to work for what he wanted.  



End file.
